The Glow In You
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Sawada Tsunahime started to accept in her heart that she's no-good and began to lose her hidden radiance. Giotto, the awesome transfer student, has always lack a strong feeling in his life. Would this world-different people able to find that lost pieces of souls they searched? Fem27xGiotto! AU
1. Encounter

**A/N:** Thanks for clicking this story! Please R&R and enjoy! :D

**P.s.** the last part has been edited. Credits to _crazybbid108_ hehehe, thanks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunahime started to accept in her heart that she's no-good and began to lose her hidden radiance. Giotto, the awesome transfer student, has always lack a strong feeling in his life. Would this world-different people able to find that lost pieces of souls they searched? Fem27xGiotto! AU

**Warning:** AU (in setting, in time, and in plot), genderbend (Fem27), the lack of OCs' names (since they were SO minor), writing stuff?

**Encounter**

* * *

_"I don't believe in luck. I believe everything happens for a reason."  
__**- Nelly**_

* * *

**School…**

Sawada Tsunahime sighed and put down her bag at the table. School was so much of a torture for her and today won't be an exception. The morning started quite different though as there were many students that chattered and talk about the "new hot transfer student" who just came to this school yesterday, or so the rumor said.

She could hear the girls, in a distance in front of her seat, chatted excitedly in the group. But despite the distance and the fact she's not in the group, she could hear very clearly of what they say.

"Hey, hey have you heard about the new transfer student? I heard that he's from Italy!"

"Yeah I also have heard of that! I even heard that he's going to be the new student council president!"

"Heeh… really?"

"And on top of that… he's very hot!"

"Kyaaaa~!" Tsuna sweat-dropped when she saw the girls all squeal together and one of them even hopped slightly. Tsuna herself haven't seen the new transfer student. It's not really a big deal for her as it has nothing to do with her. The fact that he's a senior instead of a classmate wasn't helping too.

Tsuna pouted to herself and couldn't help but felt that she's like an outsider from this world. It felt like no one has the same mind as her; her classmates has groups to themselves that talked about artists, boys, and other girl stuffs while the boys were out of question. She did want to be like one of them instead of being the only "alien" in the class, but she hardly find anyone that could understand her.

She did try to change though and try to be more like "normal". But still nothing changed. Everyone labeled her as Dame-Tsuna or No-good Tsuna, which hurt her but then grew out to be something usual. Luckily the fact that she's a girl make everyone didn't call her by the nickname so much, maybe only in gossips.

A few minutes later of loud squeals and chatters, the teacher walked in and started the session. Tsuna sighed from her nose softly before she rested her chin on her hands and glanced at the window. Still, she's curious in knowing the transfer student that had made the whole school's atmosphere change… just by rumors.

* * *

**Few days later…**

The days passed and Tsuna felt more and more alone than ever. Everyone was practically talking about the transfer student, who they said have been promoted to be the student council president. Tsuna felt amazed by the fact; he's really perfect, according to what rumors said, which was completely opposite of her. How could such person exist?

She remembered how her mother has bugging her with questions about her extreme mood change which she just waved it off. She sighed and pick up her bag before she exited the still-noisy classroom. As usual, she'll set off to her "part-time job" after school dismissed, which was helping her mother on the kindergarten. Well, at least that's something she liked and has been doing for a few years.

Tsuna climbed the stairs with faster pace but as clumsy as she was, she accidentally bumped into a taller figure when she's about to take a turn from the block. The impact was more than enough to make her fell on her bum and she could hear the voice of books crashed to the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow," Tsuna muttered as she tried to ease the pain on her bum.

"Are you okay?" A boy's voice said gently.

"I'm fine," Tsuna answered and knew the voice was unfamiliar. When she opened her eyes, there were books scattered in the space between her and the stranger's legs. Tsuna shrieked before she leaned forward and pick up the books frantically. She hurriedly stood up and gave the book to the stranger but let her eyes stared down at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I-I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine really-"

"Giotto! Is there something wrong?" A new voice called in distance. Tsuna straightened up a bit and saw a couple of boys run toward them. Tsuna gulped and her mind commanded her to quickly get out from there.

"No; nothing's wrong," the boy called "Giotto" answered back which make Tsuna felt slightly relax, but still stare down as the boys reached them. The boys, however, notice who she was immediately.

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna, why are you here?" One of them asked.

"Ah, ummm, I-"

"Don't tell me that you've made a trouble already with the new transfer student," The other one said. Tsuna's heart almost stopped when she heard that, _'Hiii! The transfer student? T-this person I just bumped is?'_

"Hey, hey no need to pressure the girl, she has done nothing wrong," Giotto try to arbitrate them. Tsuna, feeling relieved that he's forgiven her, looked up only to see a handsome, blonde boy with strong eyes. She blushed hard; no wonder the girls were so noisy about the new transfer student! Her anxiousness quickly rose high again.

"Geez, if you say so…"

"I… I'm sorry!" Tsuna cried out for the last time before she run and made her escape. Giotto and the others watched her gone to another turn in silence. When she did, Giotto turned to the boys.

"Who is that girl?" he asked. The two boys glanced at each other with meaningful stares before looking at Giotto again.

"There's no need for you to know, really," one of them answered, waving his hands.

"Just curious," Giotto shrugged.

"Well… she's a first year and her name's Sawada Tsunahime," the other of the two answered.

"Yeah, but because she made her "debut" in the first day of school… she has been famous for being so useless in anything, and thus the nickname "Dame-Tsuna"," the other one continued.

"Isn't that rude? What did she do that make you call her that?"

"Got to wrong classes for three times, zoning off when the teacher explains until she's tapped by the teacher, wrong uniform, chaos in cafeteria…" the boy counted with his fingers before he ruffled his hair. "Geez, should I list them all?"

"…" Giotto sweat dropped before turning his head to the direction where the girl gone. She couldn't be that bad is she?

* * *

**With Tsuna…**

Tsuna panted heavily as she neared her destination. The white building was just few distance away but she couldn't be relieved. She face-palmed and blamed herself for being so clumsy, right in front of the new student.

When the picture of Giotto's face came to her mind, however, she became very relaxed; his face was so kind but yet he has that charisma of a leader, or at least someone that you could trust completely. All of a sudden, she became more panic at her own thoughts; now she has made a completely awful impression to the transfer student!

"But I should've expected this… these stuffs happen all the time; I really have no luck," Tsuna sighed and slumped her shoulders. As if answering to her statement, a heavy rain suddenly fell from the sky. It took a second for Tsuna to recover from the shock, _'Why is it always me?'_ She screamed in her mind as she ran to the building as fast as she could. She quickly sled the door and went inside before sighed relieved at the warm air.

"TSUNA-NEE!" a group of children shouts greeted her, ending her peaceful seconds. Tsuna's now fully awake from her daze and saw the children crowded in front of her, with hands on their backs. Tsuna manage to put on a smile, even with the chaos in her mind still lingered. Seeing the kids' smiles quickly changed her mood.

"Hey, how's today? Having fun?" Tsuna squatted to their eyes level. The children glanced at each other before they laughed softly.

"We've go to the park!" One of them shouted.

"And we just get home!" The other added.

"Run as fast as we can to meet Tsuna-nee!" One of the girls ended.

"Me? Why?" Tsuna asked them. They glance at each other once again before they nodded and put their hands forward, revealing all kinds of flower; one of every kind. Tsuna gasped and a pure smile brightened her face. "Oh my gosh, are these for me?"

"Un! We thought that you would like them so we brought them home for you!" The girl, standing in front of the group said, giving the flower to Tsuna. Tsuna took it, still with awe.

"Thank you so much!" Tsuna smiled brightly as she sniffed the fragrance of the flower. It smelled really sweet. _'Aah… I guess my life isn't that bad after all…'_ Just as Tsuna thought about how wonderful her life is, a shocked cry came from one of the girls.

"What is it Angela?" She asked casually, still being too happy in her thoughts. Too bad for her, it just won't last long.

"Matthew's not here!" She cried and with that just three words, the situation fell into complete pandemonium.

"What!" Tsuna gasped out and she wonder if her heart has come out of her mouth. How could she forgot? "When did you last see him, Angela?" Tsuna demanded, successfully scaring the little girl.

"U-umm… since just now?" Angela said in hesitation. Every other children looked at each other before quickly looked around.

"Could it be he was lost when we got home?"

"Lost? Then we've gotta find him!" Tsuna exclaimed before she stood up and took an umbrella. She rushed in opening the umbrella as her mind trying to protest, _'Can't my life be good just for a moment?'_

The children, as if being caught by the contagious panic-mode, also crowded around Tsuna. A few of them wondered if Matthew's okay, the others just cry, while some pull on Tsuna's skirt.

Tsuna would've exploded right then, when she heard the sound of the door sled open which revealed a figure drenched from the rain carrying a boy in his arms. Both figures looked familiar... When her mind finally caught up, her jaws dropped to the floor; that blond hair... c-could it be...!

"HIIII! THE TRANSFER STUDENT!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, that's that. Hehehehehe. But anyway~ THANK YOU for reading! :3 hope you'll leave a word or two~

**_Questions, questions, questions!_**

**Q: ****_Yet another one that's a pairing but not on "Sky's Lost Pieces"  
_****A:** I know, I know, this is a pairing that have never been published on the Sky's Lost Pieces, but since this is gonna be a multiple chapter so… yeah.

**Q: ****_Why did Tsunahime act so… un-girl?  
_****A:** Compared to my other FemTsuna figures, yes; Tsunahime here is probably the closest one to BoyTsuna. Her way of panic, actions, etc is much more like the cannon, rather than the others versions which were more… silent, quiet, serious, and elegant (?) LOL

**Q: ****_Why you mention the OC as "one of the two boys" or "one of them", etc?  
_****A:** I'm too lazy at doing the names. They're only minors anyway

**Q: ****_You say that people rarely call Tsunahime as "Dame-Tsuna" bluntly because she's a girl, but why did the boys call her as "Dame-Tsuna" almost casually?_****  
A:** Because, let say that the boys (that's with Giotto) are more… "unfriendly", especially because she make trouble with none other than the new student *ahem* idol *ahem*.

**Q: ****_Why kindergarten?  
_****A: **Because this will be very real-life-like. Which mean everything will be very normal (in our world). So I guess a kindergarten teacher will suit Nana very well right?

**Q: ****_Too fast!  
_****A:** Is the progress of the story too fast? I mean the flow? Perhaps, because I also feel the same way. But if I lengthen it more (this chapter's writing), it will be too long for my liking hohohoho

**Q: ****_Yeah, isn't Giotto being too gary-sue here? Come on, being a student council president on one day? Become the hottest boy in one day?  
_****A:** Is it? LOL but I guess for the case of being the president of student council… it's pretty normal because Giotto really has that charisma and requirements for it; it really showed right? And about the fact that he's an "idol" on one day, well, Gokudera's the same right? :3

**Q: ****_Though you said that, but isn't it kinda jumpy? I mean Tsuna's character? At first she's very serious and conflicted but at the end is much simpler and straight-forward  
_****A:** I think so too. But since the first part is in the form of explanation, so her mind's conflict should be seen deeper than when her actions were; which were more straight-forward and innocent aka no made-ups. But if her emotions… then it will be deeper, automatically right?

**Q: ****_Why Tsuna keep on panicking to Giotto?  
_****A:** Because she just made a mistake with Giotto on their first encounter, and just suddenly, he appear! And because the fact that she's labeled as "no-good" aka below average, while he's labeled as "the perfect transfer student" aka high above the clouds

**Q: ****_Auuuuw, but Tsuna still have her charm on children~  
_****A:** Yeah, no matter what, BoyTsuna or FemTsuna were really good at being a bigger-sibling figure, as the patient and caring type. XD

**Q: ****_So is this in Namimori?  
_****A:** Hmmm… perhaps. But Namimori without Hibari is kinda incomplete you know? Hahaha. But anyway, let's just say this is a school in Japan

**Q: ****_Will the others also appear? I mean, G., Asari, Knuckle, Alaude, etc?  
_****A:** Maybe yes, maybe not XD


	2. Seeing Two

**A/N:** Once again reviews "revive" me. Mehehehe, so thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy the new chap :3

**_Anonymous reply~  
_weirdo -.0**: Thank you so much for your review~! And I understand what you said which make me happy that you feel that about this story! Hehe thanks again! *bow*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunahime started to accept in her heart that she's no-good and began to lose her hidden radiance. Giotto, the awesome transfer student, has always lack a strong feeling in his life. Would this world-different people able to find that lost pieces of souls they searched? Fem27xGiotto! AU

**Warning:** AU (in setting, in time, and in plot), genderbend (Fem27), writing stuff?

**Seeing Two**

* * *

_"Few delights can equal the presence of one whom we trust utterly."  
**- George MacDonal **_

* * *

**Previously…**

_Just as the situation becoming chaos, the door sled open revealing a figure drenched from the rain carrying a boy in his arms, which led the situation fell into a disaster, particularly for Tsuna who recognized the face almost immediately._

_"HIIII! THE TRANSFER STUDENT!"_

* * *

"W-why are you here?" Tsuna stuttered, pointing her index finger at the taller figure in front of her. The boy stepped inside and light showered his figure clearly, only to see him completely soaked from head to toe. Tsuna's concentration blurred from the stranger to the clothes he was wearing; he must be very cold.

"I'm sorry if I intrude for coming here all of a sudden, but I figure that the boy belong here?" He asked and lowered his arms slightly, letting them see the boy in his arms. Tsuna inhaled sharply from the shock while the kids either gasped, point at their sleeping friend, or have their attention diverted to Giotto. Tsuna opened her mouth, about to say a word only to be interrupted by a new panic voice.

"Tsu-chan, I heard you scream; what happened?" Sawada Nana emerged from one of the rooms. Every eye turned to her and an awkward silence broke in the place.

_'Oh dear'_, Tsuna's inner-self groaned. This must be… what they called a disaster.

* * *

**Later…**

"I'm really sorry to cause you so much trouble, Giotto-kun. Your uniform even got wet!" Nana said to Giotto who sat at the opposite side of the table. Giotto smiled and waved his hand slightly.

"It's nothing ma'am. It's lucky that I got to see the boy on my way back and I have a spare uniform ready so it's not a problem," Giotto smiled. Nana clapped her hands happily.

"My~ what a kind person you are, Giotto-kun!" Nana praised. Tsuna peeked from the small kitchen and sweat dropped at her mom's behavior. _'And I thought that this couldn't get any worse. I just hoped that Giotto-san won't catch a cold,'_ Tsuna sighed and face-palmed. She has enough embarrassment from the "Parents Visit" day and she couldn't figure which one was worse; now or that parents-visit.

Tsuna sighed once again and walked feebly across the small kitchen. Her legs seemed not wanting to move either, better yet, she wanted to go home and hurry to bed before anything else happen. She took the plastic tray with a small plate of cake and a cup of water. She glanced at the water and saw her small reflection in the surface. After this, it's all done.

Tsuna carefully walk to the dining room, just beside the kitchen and only separated by a wall; letting a small open space in the wall for the door. When they heard her footsteps, both of them glanced at Tsuna making her nervous from the attention. Tsuna managed to put the cake and drink on the table and about to make her escape to the kitchen, only to be stopped by her mother's hand.

Nana took the tray from Tsuna's hands and stood up before she bent down, making straight eye contacts with her daughter. Tsuna gulped when she saw the overly-dazzling smile on her mom's face. She must've wanted to say something crazy next and Tsuna's not prepared for it.

"Be good friends with Giotto-kun, okay Tsu-chan~?" Nana whispered in a sing-song tone before ending it with a wink. Tsuna blushed hard at her mom's gesture; just what's she thinking?

"B-but mom-" Tsuna whispered back but Nana already straightened up and headed to the kitchen.

"Then, enjoy the cake Giotto-kun. I will take this back to the kitchen," Nana said, pointing to the plastic tray in her hand. Giotto nodded before Nana disappeared to the kitchen on the other side of the wall. Tsuna's mouth fell open; this was impossible.

"U-umm… G-Giotto… san…" Tsuna stuttered confusedly, still not moving from her position a minute ago. Giotto stifled a laugh with his hand when he saw her all-nervous. She didn't look like the person to act like that.

"Just relax, you don't need to be so nervous," Giotto said with a reassuring smile. Tsuna nodded nervously before slowly move her legs to the table and stiffly took the seat her mom's before. They stayed in awkward silent for a while before Tsuna, surprisingly, break the ice.

"T-thank you for helping Matthew…" Tsuna spoke but her eyes on her lap. Giotto, however, watched Tsuna with his undivided attention and she knew that too; she could feel his eyes on her which make her all nervous. "A-and I'm sorry… for being rude earlier."

"You're welcome, but for the second matter, I don't recall any moment where you're rude so you don't need to apologize," Giotto said with a smile. Just with his voice succeeded in encouraging Tsuna to look up to his eyes who also met straight with hers. She blushed the moment she once again thought that he's one of the most handsome boy she has ever seen.

"Thank you…" Tsuna whispered, now understand the reason why everyone respect and want him to become the student council president. He has such an overwhelming charisma that of a leader and not to mention he looked so sure in everything he said or do.

"But I didn't know that you work here after-school and moreover straight from school," Giotto make another topic of conversation. Tsuna jumped a little at the question before slouch again.

"It's not really 'work' though… I'm just helping my mom," Tsuna said.

"Oh, I see…" Giotto smiled, making Tsuna slightly confused; there's nothing to smile about after all. A light chuckle came from him, "As I thought; you're kind after all."

"E-eh? Eeeeh?" Tsuna shrieked with a dark blush on her face. Giotto chuckled seeing her almost-panic response. There are many reactions to compliments, but hers surely honest and amusing.

"I'm not lying, I could see it in how the children act around you," Giotto assured Tsuna, stopping her panic although the blush on her cheeks got deeper. Tsuna looked at his eyes and knew he's serious with what he said. Tsuna could only stare in disbelief, not knowing what to respond.

"B-but I'm a klutz… I can't do anything perfectly… well truthfully this is the best that I can do," Tsuna said, clenching her skirt tightly and played with her fingers. "Everyone also thought the same; I know, although they rarely speak of it in front of me."

Giotto watched Tsuna bit her lip in frustration. He felt an emotion of anger all of a sudden of the people that called her so. In his opinion himself, there's really no reason to call _anyone_ by that. Did they ever think of the impact on what they said? Giotto swallowed that feeling and let a smile on his face.

"I don't… and I won't," he said with a determined voice which once again makes Tsuna glance back at him. Tsuna managed to meet his eyes and smile despite her teary eyes, making her overwhelmed by ease and happiness, and even a part of her almost believe it's the truth. Why was it that she could believe a stranger so much? Tsuna's eyes and Giotto's shared a look and a teary, but happy smile stayed in Giotto's mind.

"Thank you," Tsuna said half-whispered. Giotto's eyes widen at the voice she's using. Exactly how many times did he have seen such a smile in his life?

The silent atmosphere filled the whole room but it's comfortable and warm, completely different from the time they first met. Suddenly the sound of the clock replaced the silence. Tsuna turned to her back and look up only to see that it's six in the evening. Tsuna's expression fell into sad before she realized that her own feeling startled her; just a few moments ago she wished to be anywhere but here, and right now, she wished that this could go on… at least a little longer.

Tsuna looked at Giotto who also stared the clock before his eyes went to her again. Giotto smiled before he stood up from the chair with his bag on his hand, "I guess it's about time I head back. I don't want to disturb your rest; you did have such a day right?"

"N-no! Not at all, Giotto-san! T-this is nothing! And you didn't disturb at all! In fact you help us a lot! I mean- ah!" Tsuna stopped when she realized she just ranted full-speed. She blushed when she noticed Giotto staring at her. "Aaah! What I meant is-!"

"Then let us check the kids before we go home," Giotto smiled, almost seemed like understand what's going on in Tsuna's mind. Tsuna froze for a few seconds before she nodded and left her chair. She nervously walked to the corridor with Giotto following behind her. Suddenly she felt uneasy about making Giotto going with her selfish request; although she didn't ask him but she knew that Giotto do this for her. It's quite a surprise that he's willing though.

She sighed softly as her mind raced. In her heart she wanted him to sit back and continued their talk, or just stay in silence like before it's okay. This was the first time she could talk so comfortably and she's almost sure that a chance like this would disappear the moment he stepped through the door. Just like the drama in television.

Too much in her thought, she didn't realize a sign in the middle of the hall which warned about the wet floor. Giotto, seeing that Tsuna didn't notice the sign hurriedly called her, "Ah, be careful, the floor is-"

Tsuna turned her head around instantly but before Giotto could finish his sentence, Tsuna's feet stepped the floor only to slip. As if everything went into slow-motion, Tsuna's back slowly fell through the thin air as her feet slide forward. Tsuna closed her eyes in reflex at the surprising movement; her back should've crashed any time now. In the midst of the silent chaos, she could hear a swift cut in the air before she felt a pair of hands on her back and legs along with the sound of a bag dropped on the floor. She gasped and opened her eyes only to meet with blue ones who looked down at her worriedly.

"… Are you alright?"

* * *

**A/N: **That's it~ Hehehe. What do you think? Thanks for reading!

**_Questions, questions, questions!_**

**Q: _Hmm, hmm, this is so late update._  
A:** Sorry. Lately there are many diversions… not to mention that I can't log in to my account through my netbook. I could only log in with my phone or my sis' laptop so… that just added the point to why I'm so lazy hehehehehe

**Q: _I see as usual there's very much repetition!  
_A:** Uff… sorry. Trying to improve that one haha

**Q: _So… what happen actually at the end?  
_A:** You know, that scene where the girl fall and being rescued by someone who end up in bridal-style lift.

**Q: _This chapter seems so short… but the progress of story is quite a lot…  
_A:** Hmm… hmm… yeah I guess.

**Q: _Where are the children?_  
A:** They either have go home or they're resting in a room somewhere there

**Q: _Your other stories?  
_A:** Umm… umm… Haha, let's just say I'll try to update asap =v=


	3. Hints: G's Hypothesis

**A/N:** Can't believe that I just updated this story _now_. Anyway, thanks to reviewers who "slapped" me back to life; I hope you continue in doing so hehe. So, enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunahime started to accept in her heart that she's no-good and began to lose her hidden radiance. Giotto, the awesome transfer student, has always lack a strong feeling in his life. Would this world-different people able to find that lost pieces of souls they searched? Fem27xGiotto! AU

**Warning:** AU (in setting, in time, and in plot), genderbend (Fem27), writing stuff?

**Hints—G's Hypothesis**

* * *

_"If you only have a hammer, you tend to see every problem as a nail."  
__**- Abraham Maslow**_

* * *

**Previously...**

_In the midst of the silent chaos, she could hear a swift cut in the air before she felt a pair of hands on her back and legs along with the sound of a bag dropped on the floor. She gasped and opened her eyes only to meet with blue ones who looked down at her worriedly._

_"… Are you alright?"_

* * *

The bell rang, signing it was break time. Sawada Tsunahime, however didn't moved a muscle; the bell meant nothing to her as her head filled with nothing but _that_ scene. Every time she tried to divert her thought, it came back and came back again to a certain blonde.

_"Are you alright?"_

Giotto's voice echoed in her ears. She would've snapped the pencil into two, in fact. Tsuna slapped herself mentally. Why is she overreacting? That's something any boys will do if a girl about to fall right? But she didn't even thank him properly yesterday! And he went home after checking the kids! And…

Her expression changed troubled, _'Maybe because it's the first time someone protected me that I feel so… so…'_ She glanced at her classmates who were laughing from a joke from one of the group. Her eyes felt with longing, '…_happy.'_

Tsuna sighed. Well, with only an overly-jolly mom in your life what can you expect? Her father wasn't there to fill his role and there's a hollow part inside of her. She always craved for something to fill it in. But nobody cared—if not making it worse. It's been so long since someone really protected her…

"Oi, is that the transfer student?"

"What is he doing here?"

_Sounds familiar…_ Tsuna, being curious, absentmindedly spun her head to see who's coming here. She soon regretted the fact though when she saw the blond smiled at her. _'G-Giotto-san!'_

Giotto moved from the crowd and walked to the almost-empty classroom. Looks like he ignored the stares from the others as he walked to Tsuna's desk. Behind him, a teen with pink-like hair, crossed his arms and his eyes observed her closely. She felt like standing in the eye of the storm.

"Good morning, Tsunahime, I'm sorry if I came at the wrong time," Giotto said after seeing the palpable disbelieve look in her eyes. Tsuna gasped when she realized she was still in shock.

"N-no, it's fine, really…" She suddenly felt some intense glare by the door. She tried to look somewhere else, "Do you need anything?"

"Oh, I just come to check on you," Giotto said with a smile, still oblivious of the stares the fan girls are sending. "I'm worried if you got a sprain or something from yesterday."

"Yesterday…" Tsuna's head would've exploded right at the moment when once again the memory resurfaced. She tried to maintain her composure. "I'm alright you see. Thanks to you."

"Thank goodness," he chuckled a bit. "I don't know what I would do if you're really hurt."

"Eh?" That caught many off-guard—not excluding the timid brunette. _'What do you mean?' _Tsuna inwardly asked but her lips didn't move.

"I wouldn't want anything bad happen to anyone," explained Giotto before his expression softened. "Especially to you."

"…!" Tsuna would've blushed but to the world's shock, she didn't. Well, she did, but only slight pink cross her cheek. She was more touched than feeling hormones to the boy. Her lips parted oh-so slightly, _'It's the first time…'_

"Thank you… Giotto-san," whispered Tsuna breathlessly. _'…someone said that to me.'_

Giotto smiled in relief. Meanwhile, his pink-hair friend looked as if he was amused by this. He raised an eyebrow and recalled how much Giotto has been staring to the window instead of the blackboard. So _this_ was what's bothering his mind. Well, in his long years of friendship, it's rare to see the blond cared so much in a _certain_ way for a girl.

"You're welcome, Tsunahime," he said, but in his tone he meant much more than that. The pink-hair once again stifled cocking an eyebrow. "Do you mind if I come with you later?"

"Eh? To…?"

"I wanted to visit the warm kindergarten again," Giotto said and he didn't lie. Tsuna was impressed that someone like him could be so considerate toward others. And moreover, Tsuna felt like her feelings has been organized after meeting with him like this. Suddenly she felt like there's no one but the two of them in the classroom. That feeling again…

"I'm sure the children will be so happy to meet you," Tsuna replied, now for the first time in the whole day, she smiled. Giotto was reassured seeing that smile. He's been worried that the incident on the other day affected her.

"Then, I'll see you after school. Oh, and," he moved aside by a step. "This is G.; he's my childhood friend who also transferred here."

"Nice to meet you," Tsuna immediately stood up and bowed politely.

"Aah, same here," was the reply before the bell rung once again. Looks like the magical moment didn't last long. Giotto left with another smile before he and G. went back to wherever their classroom at. Tsuna sit back again with a thump. She felt it's so unreal.

"Eeeh, Dame-Tsuna, what happen between you and Gio-sama yesterday?" the crowd of fan-girl quickly surrounded her. No courtesy needed. Tsuna was startled and instantly felt cornered from the intense stare they send. If anything's wrong from yesterday, it's _this_.

"N-nothing happened! Giotto-san only helped me when I slipped yesterday," Tsuna tried to explain as best as she could. The girls stepped back but still with dissatisfied look.

"Hmm… is that so," one of the girls hmm-ed and raised an eyebrow. Tsuna felt somewhat uneasy seeing the boss-like gesture. "Then it's fine. As long as you didn't step out of the line."

_'Eh?'_

"Hey, you girls, it's bell already! Get back to your seats," the teacher came in with an annoyed look. The girls scoffed before they're dismissed and went to their respective seats. Tsuna wondered as the teacher start explaining about the world's history. Now what's revolving on her head wasn't that slipping-accident anymore; it's his words that warmed her heart.

She rested her head on her hands as the words went through her head, _'He actually cares… for someone like me…'_

* * *

**Evening…**

"Kendo?" Tsuna asked with her mouth full. Giotto nodded as he took another bite of the strawberry cheese cake.

"Yup, my friend's really good at it and I also heard that he has a younger brother in your class," Giotto explained. "Although his younger brother was having an international competition right now, so he's going to next town for the match."

"Heeh…" Tsuna then wondered whoever the big shot is. "The one who's absent lately is…" she pouted her lips, "…Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Yup, that's the one," Giotto pointed out.

"Hoo… isn't he playing baseball?" Tsuna said as she also took a bite from the cake. _'And you expect me to befriend with someone popular like him?'_

Giotto nodded, "But his brother play kendo and flute. They have talent."

Tsuna nodded in agreement, taking another bite of the sweet.

"And another good news is that G.'s younger brother will be transferring to your school too," Giotto said, making said friend twitched. "His name is Gokudera Hayato and he's the same age as you."

"I didn't know that," Tsuna said in awe and wonder what's this 'Gokudera Hayato' look like. Does he have the same hair as G.'s…? G put down his fork.

"Well, he's still a brat though," G said with a mild frown. "And hard to handle."

"Well don't say that G.," Giotto said with a smile and G knew what's coming. "You look so happy when you taught Hayato how to play the piano."

"You play the piano, G-san?" Tsuna asked with sparkling eyes.

"Tch, just some simple songs, anybody could do it," G shrug it off but Tsuna think otherwise. _'If only he could play the piano for the children here…'_

"If only you can play the piano for the children here G, I'm sure the children will be overjoyed," Giotto said meaningfully. Tsuna almost dropped her fork; how could he think the same as her? _'Telepathy?'_

"Hmph, as if," G said, taking a bite of the cake. Tsuna chuckled wearily in her mind, _'Of course…'_

"Umm… you two are so close; when did you first meet each other?" Tsuna asked, changing the conversation. The two boys looked in deep thought before sharing a glance.

"Well, it's just a normal thing actually," G shrugged. "Nothing special."

Giotto nodded, "We lived in the same town and our uncles were close to each other and all, so there it is."

"'Uncles'?" Tsuna tilted her head.

"Yeah," Giotto glanced at G who shot back at him with a meaningful look—but approval too. Giotto continued, "Our parents were both… dead. My parents died from disease while G's parents got into an accident; we're both five years old."

"… Oh… s-sorry," Tsuna rested the metal fork on her lips. Now she didn't know what to say. But she felt a strong camaraderie—it's not just her who felt such a thing. Perhaps that's why Giotto was so kind to her… But he still didn't know anything about her family has he?

"It's okay; we both got each other anyway so we make it through," Giotto said, turning her mood. Suddenly she felt like hearing a happy fairy tale. G scoffed but he also looked pleased with the fact…

"That's so nice," Tsuna said, clapping her hand. "You two were very awesome! I have a whole point of view of you. I just wished I'm as strong as you two."

They shared a knowing glance before returning to Tsuna. "You're already stronger than we are, Tsunahime."

"Eh?"

"You have survived all this on your own strength—the suffering, the pain, the loneliness," Giotto said, somewhat hurt with the thought himself. He still remembered Tsuna broke down at their first encounter—and how the others called her names. "I think there aren't many people that could do such a feat."

"Giotto-san…"

_'Giotto… you…'_ G watched the change of voice in the blonde's voice. Something clicked in him. It's different from how he usually talked to his friends.

"Giotto-nii-chan!" A high-pitched voice successfully broke the dramatic silence. Looking down, turn out to be Matthew. He was grinning widely at Giotto. Giotto replied with a smile as he lifted the little boy by his arm pit.

"Good evening Matthew, I hope you're doing alright after yesterday," Giotto said with affection. Not unlike a big brother, Tsuna noted and watched with amazement. The scene was so fluffy—especially since she longed for an older brother all her life.

"Un, I drank three glass of milk today," Matthew lifted three fingers. Giotto chuckled and ruffled the boy's messy hair. Tsuna's eyes sparkled as she imagined herself being ruffled by an imaginary older brother… before she slapped herself mentally, _'Enough Tsunahime!'_

"Good for you," Giotto said. It's a lie if he said he didn't notice the look from Tsuna. But what can he do? G would've blasted at him if he do anything "out of the line" in G's opinion; although that can mean something so trivial in _normal_ opinion.

"Ah, Giotto-kun, G-kun," another voice acknowledged as she came in with a sleeping girl on her arms. "Do you want to have a dinner? It's already late."

"Oh, that's okay ma'am, we'll be fine," Giotto said along with G's nod of agreement. "You don't have to go all that trouble."

"But…"

"I'll cook," Tsuna interrupted and the eyes went on her. Suddenly she felt like she's already stepping a mine. Oh no. "I-I can cook something for you if you want. At least so you won't be hungry."

"I think the cake would suffice," G said, surprisingly polite despite his challenging look earlier. But for her, she felt like she has known them much better. Tsuna shook her head.

"That's not good; you should eat plenty of good and healthy food otherwise you'll get sick," Tsuna said, standing up from her chair. Giotto and G sweat-dropped when it suddenly felt like back home when they're scolded by their parents. "It'll be finished in just ten or fifteen minutes so you won't be going home too late."

"I'll also help too so it won't take long," Nana chirped in.

"Eh? But…"

"You have to eat Giotto-nii-chan," Matthew pouted. "Otherwise Tsuna-nee will be mad. She won't even let me go to the bathroom without finishing the tomato in the salad."

"…!" Giotto and G almost burst into laughter seeing the dramatically-pained look on Matthew's chubby face while Tsuna blushed furiously. Why the boy has to be so innocent?

"Then we'll take the offer," Giotto said, chuckling a little. Somehow he found that motherly-side of her to be amusing—and sweet. He liked that. "Thank you, Tsunahime."

"… N-no problem," Tsuna said with a tint of red before she and her mother disappeared to the kitchen. G watched his friend looked with longing on his eyes. There's certainly something out of normal going on here. That warm stare of Giotto's… Ah! G would've exclaimed "eureka" if he's one of those loud types, _'So that's why…'_

The pair of blue eyes turned to him obliviously. "Hm? What's wrong G?"

"… Nothing," G answered. Giotto merely shrugged at the lie as he stood up from his seat.

"Then I'll get Matthew back to the room first," Giotto said, adjusting his hold on the little boy. "Tsunahime won't like it if Matthew catches a cold."

_'Is that so?'_ G sighed, imagining how his friend's brain works. G followed suit as he stood up, "I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**

_'Has Matthew returned to his room I wonder?'_ Tsuna thought as she melted the butter on the pan. _'I don't want him to sleep late, but I also don't want to trouble Giotto-san and G-san...'_

Tsuna's hands then continue stirring absentmindedly. Nana frowned in disapproval seeing her daughter's emotionless movement. She put her hand on her hip, one on her chin as if playing a detective.

"Tsu-chan, you remembered what I always told you right?" Tsuna paused and looked at her mother.

"What?"

"Cooking isn't just making something cooked—it's also about art and feelings remember?" Tsuna sweat dropped hearing her mother sounding like some kind of poet. _'And what she said doesn't even make any sense.'_

A sigh. "I know, I know my mom. I'll do my best and put on feelings and all the good stuffs," she said almost uncaringly.

"Hmm…" Nana continued observing her little girl. Then it occurred to her. "Ah!"

"What?" Tsuna spun worriedly, afraid if something goes wrong.

"I know what you lacked!" Nana pointed and Tsuna stifle herself doing a face-palm. What came next was a complete surprise though, "You lacked _love_ in your cooking Tsu-chan!"

"…" then it drowned to her. Love. _Love_. Her eyes went blank before she shrieked, "EEEEEHHH?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Haha what did G discovered at the end? Hoho stay tuned if you wanna know XD Btw, thanks for reading this until the end! Mind leave a word or two? :3

**P.s.** sorry but there are no question-and-answer corner in this chap because it has been so long (exceeded my own personal quota of words)… so if you wanna ask about anything, do tell in review or PM :D


	4. Something Familiar

**A/N:** Hehe, thanks for clicking the story! Lately I thought the titles for my stories are not so creative (too many "Heart" words) but it's too late to change it (my own policy) haha. Anyway please R&R and ENJOY! XD

**P.s.** Good luck for us all, who's going to go through final test!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunahime started to accept in her heart that she's no-good and began to lose her hidden radiance. Giotto, the awesome transfer student, has always lack a strong feeling in his life. Would this world-different people able to find that lost pieces of souls they searched? Fem27xGiotto! AU

**Warning:** AU (in setting, in time, and in plot), genderbend (Fem27), writing stuff?

**Something Familiar**

* * *

_"I would thank you from the bottom of my heart, but for you my heart has no bottom."  
__**- Unknown**_

* * *

**Previously…**

_"I know what you lacked!" Nana pointed and Tsuna stifle herself doing a face-palm. What came next was a complete surprise though, "You lacked love in your cooking Tsu-chan!"_

_"…" then it drowned to her. Love. _Love_. Her eyes went blank before she shrieked, "EEEEEHHH?!"_

* * *

Tsuna's shriek, plainly said, has successfully surprised the occupants in the whole building. Unfortunately for her, the gods didn't smile on her that day for she just has to slip her hold on the plate and it shattered on the floor. Yup, enough surprises.

"What's the matter, Tsunahime?!" a worried, male's voice demanded, and Tsuna felt everyone has plotted to do an overall attack on her today. True to her thoughts, the blonde was at the doorway with G beside him. Both eyed her with worry, but the blue ones have absolutely no more emotion other than worry. For her. _Gosh, why's she over-conscious?_ "Are you alright?"

"I-I-I'm fine!" Tsuna waved it off panickly. Her head suddenly become fluffy, not unlike filled with cottons. No, no, Giotto was only a guest, mostly a friend or a senior. Yes, that's it! "The plate just slipped out of my hand, and I was surprised that's all."

"But you screamed before the plate fell, Tsu-chan," now she replied her mother's worried expression with a twitch. Great, how oblivious her mom could get?

"I did not!" Tsuna tried to object, despite knowing herself that what her mother said was true. Well, yes, of course it's true! There's no way someone would shriek as crazy as that just because a plate fell. Hey, it's not like she's dropping her favorite cake on a cliff. As if seeing through her thoughts, the pink-hair cocked an eyebrow, his hand on his hip.

"You can let out such a powerful cry just because of a falling plate?" he asked and Tsuna knew that he has short temper, at least shorter than Giotto. Duh.

"S-sorry…"

"Come on G, anyone can be surprised when it happened," Giotto tried to defend Tsuna which she appreciated. Well, not really. She felt more like guilty at the moment. She has made such a ruckus over… over… _that_.

"Sorry, Giotto-san, but perhaps I did overreacted," Tsuna said sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I make everyone worried."

"It's okay Tsunahime, as long as you're uninjured," Giotto replied with a smile that Tsuna couldn't help but smile too although an uneasy feeling kept on climbing unto higher levels. _'Uurgh… Giotto-san, don't be too kind to me,'_ her inner-chibi exclaimed behind that smile, _'Otherwise I'll become hopeful.'_

"Yes, that's right Tsu-chan," Tsuna suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "But I think you should take a rest for a while; you must be tired after all those works. You also have school tomorrow."

"I'm fine, mom," Tsuna protested because she was, indeed, scientifically healthy. "That was just an accident and I went to school and to the kindergarten every day and I'm fine."

"Why don't you follow your mother's offer today Tsunahime?" Tsuna turned and saw Giotto smiled. "Just count it as a day-off."

"B-but-"

"I'll help your mother if she needed anything," G offered too receiving an appreciative look from his friend. Well, each of the two knew that G offered the help because he knew that Giotto would've wanted to have a time alone with the brunette. What a good friend.

"I'll escort you home too, if that's more reassuring," Giotto, finally, suggested. The expectant eyes from each of them have done more than enough to corner her. "So, what do you say?"

"…" Tsuna gulped. The silence… And the defeat. "…Thank you."

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

_'Though I did say that I'm going to help…'_ G almost crushed the milk bottle on his hands before his eyes went back to the small child. The pair of big eyes watched him intently, pushing him off his comfort zone. _'I never dealt with kindergarten children before!'_

"Uugh…"

"G-kun, did you need any help?" Nana's voice came from outside of the room. G groaned before he put the milk bottle to the nearest table.

"I can manage," G answered tiredly as the ideas to make the blond pay poured in his mind.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Is it okay to leave G-san behind, Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly as they walked down the lonely road. It's dark and the air was surprisingly cold tonight—well, perhaps it's because her mother has always been so energetic every time they went home together that she didn't notice— so she's grateful that Giotto has accompanied her.

"Although he looked like that but he's a great man who can do many things," Giotto said with a weary smile, knowing there's going to be a price for it. The worst was probably, or most likely, paperwork of the student council. Yup.

"Hee… you two really are close huh?" Tsuna said with a smile, now feeling more relaxed. Like her mother, she has trusted the blonde very, very much. Why? Well, it's mysterious. But unbeknownst by her, the same thing happened with Giotto who has trusted the clumsy Tsuna as much as he did with his close friends. Why? Instinct.

"Yeah, we've known each other as long as we can remember. We share many things, just like brothers," Giotto said, somewhat feeling nostalgic. "I always feel grateful for having him in my life."

"I'm sure G-san also feel the same," Tsuna said with longing, even a hint of envy. "To have a nice friend like you is a dream-sent."

"…"

"…"

"You know, I've met with a lot of people; many of them are nice while others were just plain brutal," Giotto chuckled a bit at this and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder who he meant. "But I feel lucky to have met with them all. They're precious to me…" Giotto turned at Tsuna. "… You too."

"…!" Tsuna bit her lips to contain the amount of happiness. Something inside of her was forcing a way out. "R-really? I mean… I didn't do anything useful to you. And we just met."

"It's great to have met you; I don't regret a second of it," he chuckled. "In fact, I was afraid that I might've never met you in the first place. You have given me many things."

"Eh…?" Tsuna clutched her bag tighter. Her house was just a few steps away and Giotto paused as soon as they reached the iron fence.

"You've given me a chance to see a great person," Giotto smiled softly and on his eyes she knew that he's looking through her. "In a way no other people have done."

"…Giotto-san…" Tsuna whispered. The blush crept in and she looked down at her feet. What's this warmth that rushed through her veins? She parted her lips, "You too… have given me many things that… I always wished; I feel more like blessed than 'lucky'… to have met you."

Giotto's eyes widened momentarily before it softened. He suddenly felt like he has known her all his life—and he cared for her just similarly. It's… odd. But it's the complete opposite of bad. "Thank you, Tsunahime."

"…" a gnawing feeling resurfaced in her heart. And it's troubling—even more than that, it felt hurt. "… I'm sorry, Giotto-san. I wish… I could've been more… more…"

The words came out of her throat like chokes. And Giotto knew what she was thinking. If only he could prove how wrong she was; that she's not useless or anything. She's she, and she's amazing in her own way. In fact, he… "… Tsunahime…"

"Ah!" She suddenly gasped, overdramatically in fact, before she slapped her own forehead jokingly, "I suddenly went into my depression mode again. I did that a lot, so don't take it seriously, Giotto-san. I mean, really. I always do that."

"…" Giotto nodded but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Well, his smile has become forced involuntarily. Felt like a sort of déjà vu; it was a very similar scene when they first talked normally. No, it was actually just yesterday. And again with the similar conflict, and similar evading motion.

"T-then, are you going to come in first G-Giotto-san?" Tsuna said, rubbing her palms together. Giotto shook his head softly.

"It's fine, Tsunahime," Giotto replied and received a nod. Tsuna pushed the iron fence and almost shivered at the coldness. Really, why's today so cold?

"Thank you for accompanying me home Giotto-san," Tsuna said with a grateful smile. Once again, with a nod, Tsuna about to walk to the entrance door if not stopped by Giotto's voice.

"Wait Tsunahime," with a thud of heartbeat, she complied, albeit unsurely, and walked back to the fence.

"W-what's the matter, Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked between worried and curiosity. Then his smile brightened along with Tsuna's widening eyes as he reached out his hand and softly ruffled Tsuna's soft brown hair.

"Don't forget to lock the doors," Tsuna looked up at the bright blue eyes with disbelieving but happy eyes. A familiar image of when Giotto did the same to Matthew resurfaced on her mind. "And don't let any stranger come into the house alright?"

With a blush, a smile rose on her face which lit her entire face. A giddy and gnawing feeling of excitement and the familiar happiness rushed through her body. Any worry, fear, uneasiness, and all those things evaporated in thin air as she nodded with a teary smile, "Un, I promise."

Giotto nodded in satisfaction and retreat his hand. "See you tomorrow, Tsunahime."

"… See you tomorrow, Giotto-san," Tsuna said, trailing off at the end of the sentence before Giotto walked away. Tsuna's eyes followed him, all the while smiling. When he's finally out of sight, her hand touched the top of her own head, treasuring the moments. How could he know that she has longed such gesture all her life?

She breathed out a sigh, creating a thin fog before she clasped her lips together which formed a soft smile, _'Thank you… Giotto-san.'_

* * *

**Later…**

"Done with your business?" Giotto looked up and saw his childhood friend leaned over to the brown wall with his arms crossed. Giotto's lips pursed a smile as he shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks for your help G, I owe you," Giotto said which urged the other to scoff. He then went to the blonde's side as they walked away.

"Hmph, you know what you've gotta do right?" Giotto raised his eyebrows at this. He swore that G's enjoying his little victory triumphantly, "For the payback."

"Paperwork," Giotto sighed but agreeing. He knew himself that if it's not because of G's earlier 'sacrifice', he wouldn't have any of those treasured moment with the brunette. How he's glad to see her so happy and contented when he ruffled her hair. Not to mention her hair's so soft…

"What happened?" G asked, cocking an eyebrow when he observed the expression his friend has. Said friend just looked at him innocently.

"Hm?"

"Geez, don't play innocent Giotto," G scoffed, raising his shoulder slightly. "I know something has happened; you're looking too happy for your own good."

"Am I?" Giotto chuckled. G rolled his eyeball exasperatedly.

"Damn right," G replied which make the blonde laughed softly.

"Well, something good did happen," Giotto said before he smiled, a bit more softly; a mysterious flick came across his blue eyes, which G didn't fail to notice.

"So tell me about it," G demanded.

Giotto parted his lips and about to tell the whole story, of course, if only he didn't remember the particular memory of what Tsuna has been saying about herself— the part that has disturbed his mind since the first time they talked. And how he wanted to change that.

To G's surprise and annoyance, Giotto didn't answer to his question and instead, was silent. From his expression, it looked like Giotto was thinking of something hard. And it annoyed him even more that he's clueless to any of the thought. "Oi."

"Hey, G," Giotto said out-of-the-blue. "Do we still have an empty seat in the student council?"

"Huh?" G thought for a short moment before nodding. "Yeah; there were many students assigning for it this year so it's still not decided."

"Hmm," Giotto replied simply which make G almost twitched in annoyance and exasperation. He knew better than anyone that Giotto has something on his sleeve. Why was it so hard for him to just say it out loud?

"So, what were you thinking?" G raised his voice, diverting the topic to its place once again. G finally twitched when he saw the smile on his friend's face.

"Well," Giotto paused. "A little something."

G, knowing his friend the best, knew that Giotto has a plan. And through today's observation, he has no doubt that it's going to involve the brunette. G inwardly wishes the younger girl good luck; for his best friend's idea through the years they've been together was nothing called normal.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, so what's Giotto's planning at the end? Well, I think you can figure it out from the hints of his question huh? Hehe, anyway, thanks for reading. And thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I decided to update this one for you guys who has supported this story! THANK YOU! TTuTT

**_Questions frequently asked by readers or I will if I'm one:_**

**Q: ****_G let Giotto escort Tsuna home? Does that mean he approve the relationship?_****  
A:** More or less… yeah…? Well, not really 100%, but well, what would a friend do? Haha

**Q: ****_So, G's a member of student council too?  
_****A:** Yup, the vice president hehe. Giotto? The president of course hahaha. Been mentioned on the first chap :3

**Q: ****_Why Giotto ruffled Tsuna?  
_****A: **Because, as noted on the previous chap, Tsuna eyed Giotto intently when he ruffled Matthew just like a brother. And so, Giotto did similarly to Tsuna—because there's no G around! Haha, feels like G was his mother or something

**Q: ****_Did that mean that Tsuna already in love with Giotto?  
_****A:** Perhaps…?

**Q: ****_G couldn't handle kindergarten children?  
_****A:** Well, not really. He's actually a good big bro type, only a bit stiff and awkward when it comes to children. But I believe that he's a very great big bro figure—to Gokudera and Bianchi too. Hehe, but perhaps to deepened the answer, I'll remind that Gokudera's age difference with him is very short (they're both still high school) so he never actually experienced a real contact with _little_ children.


End file.
